1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that ejects an ink from a nozzle provided on an ink ejection surface of a recording head and records on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, recording apparatuses which eject an ink from a nozzle provided on an ink ejection surface of a recording head and record on a recording medium have been used. In such recording apparatuses, a recording apparatus including a suction unit that is capable of sucking the ink inside the nozzle and a wiping unit that is capable of wiping the ink ejection surface have been commonly used. For example, in JP-A-2007-190766, there is disclosed a liquid ejection apparatus including a maintenance unit in which the suction unit and the wiping unit are integrated.
Meanwhile, there is a demand for miniaturization of the recording apparatus to widen a selection range of installation locations of the recording apparatus.
An integrated unit of a suction unit and a wiping unit is increased in volume.
However, in a recording apparatus including a discharge mechanism that inverts and discharges a recorded recording medium, particularly, in a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-190766, there is a limit in a space for accommodating the suction unit and the wiping unit. Therefore, the apparatus needs to be increased in size to accommodate a unit having a large volume.
In addition, particularly, recording apparatuses including a line head have a fast recording speed and it is easy for a recording medium to be curled immediately after recording. Therefore, there is a possibility that the recording medium curled immediately after the recording may interfere with a portion of configuration members of the recording apparatus. If the recording medium interferes with the portion of the configuration members of the recording apparatus, there is a possibility of damaging the recording medium and the configuration members of the recording apparatus, in addition to a possibility of damaging a recording image that is recorded on the recording medium.